


The final scene

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Team Free Will, artwork, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Feeling the urge for a messy sketchy something after reading "The final scene", as imagined by @desperately-seeking-words.Initially posted on my Tumblr.





	The final scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperately_seeking_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperately_seeking_words/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The final scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449411) by desperately-seeking-words. 




End file.
